


Tango

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: I wrote this because my best friend wanted to read it.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 13





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Love you, Mimi

“I’m… not sure this is right.” Tokiya’s eyebrows raise, looking at the cast list on his phone. “I mean… I know they auditioned us together, but I assumed I was a filler just to see how _you_ responded to the part. I didn’t think I was really auditioning.”

“I wonder what they’ll do.” Ren muses, looking at Tokiya. Tokiya is _confused_ , but Ren seems _excited_. Tokiya isn’t surprised by that. 

“Probably correct it. There were more than enough talented women there, Ren.”

“I believe you were the one that brought it to my attention that men used to play women’s roles in theatre.”

“That was quite some time back.” Tokiya’s face goes just a bit red. 

“Follow me for a moment, will you, Icchi?”

Tokiya does, though he doesn’t trust Ren at all. Ren glances around himself, and when he’s far enough down the hallway that there aren’t any people, he pulls Tokiya into a closet, pressing him against the wall as soon as the door is closed. Ren’s eyes are lidded, smirking. His voice is low, almost a purr, and Tokiya’s blush feels bright enough to glow in the small room. 

Ren’s voice takes on an accent that should make Tokiya’s eyes roll but instead sends Tokiya’s heart beating so fast that he thinks Ren can hear it. “Ah, but to have you, my love, as my drop-dead gorgeous wife?” The accent falls, but the purr doesn’t leave his voice. “You should give it a chance, baby. We had such good chemistry that even the directors saw it- and you play such a good girl.” 

Tokiya swats Ren’s arm. “That was one time! I was just trying to help.”

“Well, you’d certainly help me by being my co-lead.”

Tokiya gives a long, dramatic sigh. “You’ve already convinced me, Ren, you can drop the act.”

“Act? I’m hurt.” Ren takes Tokiya’s hand, brushing his nose against Tokiya’s. “This is all me, doll.”

“If you drop one more pet name, Ren, I swear-”

Ren hums. “I’d take any punishment you want to give me, darling.”

Tokiya groans, and Ren laughs. 

“You know I love you.” Ren grins. 

“And you know that you’re awful lucky that I love you, too.” Tokiya huffs. “But we need to get out of this closet before you try anything.”

“But I have so many ideas- and we have plenty of privacy-” Ren moves closer, his lips brushing Tokiya’s. Tokiya narrows his eyes- and the look does keep Ren from moving closer, but it doesn’t stop his cheeky smile. 

“The only place this route is going to lead you is the couch.”

Ren’s smile only widens, and he laughs, making Tokiya roll his eyes. Ren does, however, pull back. “Already getting into character, I see.” Ren teases.

“Perhaps you should do the same.”

“I’m already mostly there, my love.”

Rehearsals started shortly after. 

The play was, of all things, the Addams Family. It was a musical- and Tokiya thought it was cute, when he researched it. Ren was far more lax in his research, feeling comfortable with the character just from his readthrough of the script. 

In the initial cast readthrough- Tokiya and Ren had gotten quite a few compliments on how well they worked off of each other. Ren hadn’t shut up about it that entire night. 

The only unfortunate part of Tokiya’s female role was that his voice wasn’t _high_. 

Luckily, Morticia wasn’t exactly a Disney Princess- and Ren reassures Tokiya that he sounds perfect in the role, with just a slight pitch change of his voice. 

Ren’s costume came first, and Tokiya was _wild_ for it. Ren with a mustache, and temporarily black hair? Something Tokiya had never pictured but would never forget. 

Tokiya had met Ren in his dressing room, via a text message request- though he had no idea what he was in for. The second he sees Ren, he closes the dressing room door tightly, letting out something that resembles a purr, walking so close to Ren that their chests nearly touched. 

Ren hums. “I should do this more often, just to see that look in your eyes.”

“You wouldn’t hear any complaints here, _Mr. Addams._ ”

“I can’t wait to see you in your costume, _Mrs. Addams_.” Ren grins. “I should ask them to get on that.” 

Tokiya laughs, shaking his head. Normally, he’d roll his eyes and give Ren a light-hearted scolding- but when Ren looked _this_ good, how could he?

“Is the costume yours, or will you have to return it at the end of our final run?”

“It’s tailored just for me, babe.”

“Good. When we’re done, you’re never getting out of it.” Tokiya is careful when he pecks Ren on the lips, not wanting to mess up any part of his makeup. “I think Gomez might look good with bright orange hair.”

“I guess you’ll find out later.” Ren teases. 

“Too long, unfortunately.” Tokiya sighs. “Patience may be a virtue- but it’s going to be awfully difficult, seeing you in that suit everyday.”

“Just make it a few more weeks, babe.”

Tokiya clicks his tongue. “And then a few more after that.” 

They had gotten most of their scenes down- but there were a few that the director hadn’t even had them practice yet, waiting for their costumes. Tokiya wondered if that were really for the best- but the director was insistent, so that they would both know exactly how to move. 

“I’m going to die.” Tokiya decides, reading through the script, over one specific scene they hadn’t started yet. He looks at Ren. “I’m going to trip, and fall off of the stage, and I’ll probably bring you with me, and we’ll die.”

Ren laughs, but then he moves closer, to hug Tokiya from behind, trying to stifle his amusement. “If you’re really that concerned about it- we could always practice _now_.”

They were at home. 

Tokiya sighs. “There’s no telling if it’s really as simple as it sounds. I suppose I’ll just have to pray.”

“I’ll catch you if you fall.” Ren promises. “And besides-” Ren presses a kiss, just behind Tokiya’s ear. “You are an incredibly talented man. I have full faith that you’ll take to this like a fish to water.”

“Your faith is nice.” Tokiya sighs, his hands moving over Ren’s on his waist. “I hope you’re right.”

“I know I am.” Ren says confidently. “I’m going to have to work twice as hard just to be _noticeable_ in your presence on the stage, baby.”

It was only a few days later, when Tokiya’s costume was finally ready. 

It had taken him almost an hour to get fully into it- but he does text Ren, when the makeup artists have finally left. Of course, Tokiya had been subtle about it- asking Ren to bring Tokiya a bottle of water to Tokiya’s dressing room. 

The bottle nearly slips from Ren’s hand, when he steps into the room. Ren closes the door quickly, dropping the bottle off on the counter and heading to Tokiya- stopping a foot away from him just to take him in. 

Tokiya’s dress was a floor length, tight black piece- and his makeup was striking. They had fixed extensions to Tokiya’s hair- and Tokiya absolutely looked nothing like himself. To say that it gave him confidence in his role was an understatement. 

“Oh, Cara Bella-” Ren purrs, slipping into his accent. He steps forward, setting his hands on Tokiya’s waist. “And I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect in your role. People are going to forget that there are any other actors besides you, Toki.”

Tokiya is glad for the makeup- because it completely hides his blush. Not that it matters- he’s positive that Ren can see through it. “I’m glad you agree.” Tokiya smiles. It’s not his normal smile- it’s a coy one that fits well with his costume. “We should get on stage.” Tokiya fixes Ren’s tie as he speaks, but he moves slowly, loving the look in Ren’s eyes. He gives the tie a light tug, and he walks past Ren, brushing his fingers across Ren’s shoulder as he passes him to get to the door. He stops, his hand on the handle, and he glances behind him. “I’m sure we’ll have a _very_ good time, after our final night cast party.” Tokiya winks, and he slips out of the door. 

It was nice to leave _Ren_ breathless for once.

The last night of the show comes far too quickly, but it’s the most successful night they’ve had so far. 

Everything had gone well- but the scene that had gone the best was the scene that Tokiya was the most nervous about.

Tokiya takes his hands from Ren’s, pushing back his dress- and per usual, the audience went wild. Ren had made many a comment about Tokiya’s knee high high-heeled boots. 

Funny enough, that was the hardest part of the dance. He had been so worried about moving in the dress, but in the scene, some of the female extras enter, to pin up his dress and give him the mobility he needs. 

That was an incredible relief.

It’s when Tokiya finally puts his hand back in Ren’s and other hand on Ren’s shoulder that the dance truly starts. 

It’s beautiful, and it’s graceful- and Ren perfects the lifts and the twists and dips, every foot movement perfectly in sync with Tokiya’s. When Ren’s hands move up Tokiya’s leg, lifting the edge of the dress, Tokiya feels _sexy_. 

The dance itself was sexy- and despite Tokiya’s reveal of skin, more than he had expected to show- he knows it doesn’t give him away. Any audience member that hasn’t seen the cast list can only assume that he’s a woman, and Tokiya is living for it.

There’s a part of the dance where the extras hand Ren a cape- and Tokiya remembers the rehearsals of this scene fondly, even as he dances around it. The number of times Ren had “incorrectly” moved the cape, managing to drape it over Tokiya’s head was humorously ridiculous.

But the scene directly after was Tokiya’s favorite - the ever classic rose part of the tango, albeit this rose was altered- the flower part ripped off by Ren, leaving Tokiya with only the stem. It was, in Tokiya’s opinion, hilariously fitting.

As the song comes to a close, and Ren’s arms wrap around Tokiya for the final pose- the dance ends. 

Even as they leave the scene, to finish the rest of the play, Tokiya feels almost a bit sad.

It’s… a happy/sad ending. 

If Tokiya weren’t in the makeup he was in, he’d have slammed his palm against his forehead for that thought. 

The night flies by- and Tokiya leaves the cast party with Ren early, never having left his costume. It was tiring, especially after the three hours it took to break down the set, _in costume_. But Tokiya would never leave the techs to do all of the work. 

When Ren and Tokiya close themselves in their apartment, Ren sets down the bouquet of roses that he had carried, but Tokiya had received. Tokiya had received multiple bunches, but he had chosen to keep one, and handed out the others to any of the extras that hadn’t gotten flowers. They all seemed extremely grateful. 

“What a ride.” Ren sighs. “How are you feeling?”

Tokiya gives a dry smile, but his voice is teasing. “A little happy, and a little sad.”

“And a little childish, too, I see.” Ren teases back. 

Tokiya’s smile widens, just a bit, and then he lets it drop, sighing. He’s careful in placing his head against Ren’s shoulder. “We should get out of our costumes. My feet are ready to fall off.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Ren sighs. “But we’ll have to get back in them later. I haven’t had nearly enough of you in that dress.”

“If you get in your suit, I think we can arrange that.”

Ren helps Tokiya out of the dress, far more slowly than he really needed to- but Tokiya has to take nearly twenty minutes to get out of the extensions and makeup. When they’re done- Ren is in nothing but sweatpants, and Tokiya is in lounge pants and a sweatshirt. 

“What’s that look for, baby?” Ren mumbles, taking Tokiya into his arms. 

“This may sound cheesy- but I think I’m going to miss the dance scene.”

“The tango?” Tokiya nods, and Ren’s look turns thoughtful- and then it turns almost soft. He breaks away from Tokiya, which makes Tokiya pout, but Ren slips one of the roses out from the bouquet. He winks at Tokiya as he detaches the top of the rose from the stem, moving over to Tokiya with nothing but the stem. 

Tokiya’s face is amused, but he takes the stem in his mouth when Ren offers it, taking Ren’s hand in one of his own, and putting his other on Ren’s shoulder. 

The dance is much smaller in their much smaller living room, but it’s no less graceful. It’s much less than complex and much less of a production, in the privacy of their home- but it was far more intimate alone than in front of an audience. Ren takes only a second to remove the stem from Tokiya’s mouth, tossing it on the couch, just before he dips Tokiya, leaning down just enough to pull him into a kiss. 

Ren pulls back, just a bit, grinning. 

“It looks I was right in thinking that you’d be the perfect wife, Cara Mia.”


End file.
